Electronic commercial transactions using magnetic stripe cards, such as credit cards and debit cards, have enabled consumers to access financial assets and lines of credit instantaneously in remote locations. However, the rise of electronic transactions has brought new dangers to the safeguarding of financial and personal data. Adversaries can fabricate credit card skimmers that have or maintain the appearance of legitimate card readers to avoid detection. Credit card skimmers can be located at gas stations, supermarkets, and financial institutions. New methods and devices are required to secure personal and financial information from being stolen or replicated.